Bee Gees Concerts 2010s
2010 Robin Gibb August 14, 2010 Hasselt, Kiewit, BEL (Robin began to feel abdominal pains) August 17, 2010 Parkbühne, Leipzig, GER August 27, 2010 Parkbühne, Leipzig, GER August 28, 2010 Filmnächte am Elbufer, Dresden, GER August 29, 2010 Schloßplatz, Coburg, GER August 31, 2010 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED September 4, 2010 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER October 22, 2010 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED October 29, 2010 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS (unconfirmed) October 31, 2010 Sandalford Estate, Perth, AUS (unconfirmed) November 2, 2010 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS November 3, 2010 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS (unconfirmed) November 4-5, 2010 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS November 8, 2010 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ (with Special Guests The Pointer Sisters) November 10, 2010 TSB Bank Arena, Wellington, NZ (with Special Guests The Pointer Sisters) November 12, 2010 CBS Canterbury Arena, Christchurch, NZ (with Special Guests The Pointer Sisters) November 22, 2010 Center Stožice, Ljubljana, SLN November 25, 2010 Amman, Jordan (unconfirmed) December 16, 2010 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT 2011 February 14, 2011 Center Stožice, Ljubljana, SLN Robin Gibb 2011 Fev 17 Dresden Germany Kulturpalast Dresden Robin Gibb 2011 Fev 18 Leipzig Germany Haus Auensee Robin Gibb 2011 Abr 9 São Paulo Brazil Via Funchal, Canceled for health problems Robin Gibb 2011 Abr 10 São Paulo Brazil Via Funchal, Canceled for health problems Robin Gibb 2011 Abr 15 Brasilia Brazil Ginásio Nilson Nelson, Canceled for health problems Robin Gibb 2011 Abr 16 Cuiabá Brazil Centro de Eventos do Pantanal, Canceled for health problems Robin Gibb 2011 Abr 19 Curitiba Brazil Cuiabá, Canceled for health problems Robin Gibb 2011 Abr 20 Porto Alegre Brazil Pepsi on Stage, Canceled for health problems Robin Gibb 2011 May 29 Warsaw Poland PKiN – Sala Kongresowa Robin Gibb 2011 May 31 Oslo Norway Oslo Spektrum Robin Gibb 2011 Jun 2 Frederiksberg Denmark Forum Copenhagen Robin Gibb 2011 Jun 4 Stockholm Sweden Ericsson Globe Arena Robin Gibb 2011 Jul 1 Potsdam Germany Neuer Lustgarten Robin Gibb 2011 Jul 3 Potsdam Germany Stadtwerkefest Robin Gibb 2011 Oct 13 Paris France Palais des Congres Paris 2012 Robin Gibb 2012 Feb 13 London UK Royal London Palladium | Robin Gibb and The Soldiers. “How Deep Is Your Love” & “I’ve Gotta Get a Message To You (Feat. Robin Gibb)” Barry Gibb 2012 Feb 18 Miami US Love & Hope Barry Gibb 2012 Feb 21 Hollywood US Hollywood Hard Rock Barry Gibb 2012 Jul 27 Nashville US Grand Ole Opry | Barry sings: When The Roses Bloom Again, To Love Somebody and How Can You Mend A Broken Heart. 2013 Barry Gibb Mythology Tour February 8, 2013 Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS February 12, 2013 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS February 16, 2013 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS February 19, 2013 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS February 27, 2013 Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS September 21, 2013 LG Arena, Birmingham, ENG September 29, 2013 Manchester Arena, Manchester, ENG October 3, 2013 O2, London, ENG 2014 Barry Gibb Mythology Tour May 15, 2014 TD Garden, Boston, MA May 19, 2014 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA (with Jared and the Mill) May 23, 2014 Nikon At Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY May 27, 2014 United Center, Chicago, IL May 31, 2014 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (with Jared and the Mill) June 4, 2014 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA 2015 2016 2017 Barry Gibb Tour April 8, 2017 Hope Estate Winery, Hunter Valley, AUS April 11, 2017 Vector Arena, Auckland, NZ April 17, 2017 The Byron Bay, Byron Bay, AUS (Bluesfest) April 20, 2017 Adelaide Entertainment Centre Hindmarsh, SA April 23, 2017 Perth Arena, Perth, WA April 26, 2017 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS April 29, 2017 Qudos Bank Arena, Sydney, AUS